Living Life To The Fullest
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: 'Whatever the results Mac, I'm determined to live every day to the fullest.' Once Stella walked out of his office Mac was sure to make this happen. SMacked one shot


**Living Life To The Fullest**

**Summary: 'Whatever the results Mac, I'm determined to live every day to the fullest.' Once Stella walked out of his office Mac was sure to make this happen. SMacked one shot**

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own ANYTHING from CSI New York... and got this idea from season three episode The Ride- In

A/N: Just got this idea not , I'm watching all my season DVD's already on season 5 my summer break started June 11th and now it's June 24th and already on season five, blame the rain. Plus their will probably be the most one shots written from season five, so be on the lookout I'm only watching an episode at a time, and then if I have a good idea of what I'll writer about I will.

this one will be in Mac's POV; enjoy:

* * *

Today had been a long day. We had a case where Stella got cut by glass from a victim who had HIV. I knew Stella was acting different. When we caught the killer I was interrogating her, and she threw a chair at the glass, which is bulletproof. How in the hell she breaks it with a chair is beyond me. I rushed outside to see if Hawkes, Don and Stella were okay. She got a cut in her cheek, Hawkes tried to help her, but she freaked out not wanting him to touch her and walked out off the precinct. And of course I had to follow her, she's my best friend. I couldn't help but be worried.

Once I caught up with her she told me about the dead guy having aids and her getting cut by one of the glass shards. While processing the crime scene.

Now the day has finally ended and I'm alone in the lab, doing some paperwork.

"Hey Mac," I hear as Stella enters my office.

"Hey," I could feel myself smiling.

"Can we talk about something for a sec?"

"For you I have a minute."

Stella doesn't sit down though. "I was thinking that maybe Adam can do a HIV test. I mean we have all the equipment here. And I don't want to wait six weeks just to find out."

"He was the smartest in his class."

"So what do you say?"

"Yeah, I'll let Adam do the test with you."

"Thanks."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Um... yeah."

"I care about you Stella."

"I know, and I thank you for that," she comes over to kiss my cheek, which warms instantly.

"You had a long day Stell. Maybe you should go home, and get some rest."

"Yeah."

"You will make it through this. You are the strongest person I know."

She nods and starts to walk. She then turns back around.

"Whatever my result is Mac, I'm determined to live every day to the fullest."

I nod, "Night Stell."

"Night Mac," she smiles and walked out of my office.

She'll be okay, I reassure my brain. My mind now pondering on what exactly she meant about living every day to the fullest. Maybe I should take up on that.

I continue working on my paperwork. When Peyton comes in.

"Hey Mac," she smiles, talking in her English accent.

"Peyton, we need to talk," I frown.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"I don't think we should see each other any more."

"Let me guess. Stella Bonasera?"

I nod, "I've been friends with her for a long time, but..."

"Recently you've been feeling more than friendship."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a woman, I know you two are really close. I would be more upset, but somehow I knew you would pick Stella over me."

"This isn't a favoritism choice. She really needs me right now. And..."

"Do you love her?" she counters and I gulp.

"Of course I do," I admit.

"I see. Did you ever love me?"

"Please don't ask me that Peyton."

"Okay then, well glad we got that straightened out," Peyton frowns. "I'll just go now. Good bye Mac Taylor," she nods and walked off.

"I'm horrible with understanding women," I mutter.

Ever since Stella walked out of my office, I couldn't stop thinking about what I can do to make sure Stella would live life to the fullest.

What I told Peyton was the truth, I'm more in love with Stella each day. If only I am smart enough to admit that to her.

An hour has passed, I'm not even close to being tired. Should I even disturb Stella? She needs her rest. I'll call her first.

I reach for my cell phone, Stella's number I know by heart. I dial and put the phone by my ear. It felt like eternity till she picked up.

_"Bonasera."_

"Stella, it's Mac."

_"Why are you calling me? I thought you wanted me to get some rest."_

"I do, but things came up."

_"What kind of things?"_

"Just things. Do you mind if I come over?"

_"Not at all, especially if something's bugging you."_

"Well nothing is really buggin... I'll be over," I state quickly and hung up.

I put on my jacket and leave to go over to Stella's. I take the Avalanche, not really in the mood for just sitting in a cab.

It feels like forever when I finally pull up to Stella's apartment building.

My nervousness rises as I walk up the stairs to Stella's floor. Her place is on the far side of the hall. I walk down and come to apartment number 207. I knock on the door, unsure of what I should say to Stella first.

She opens the door, and I don't think she could have look any more beautiful. She had her hair up, wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts.

"Hi."

"Um... hello," I shift slightly.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Your no guy policy."

"Your not just a guy, your my best friend. Now come inside," she grabs onto my hand. Making me really frozen in time.

I finally move into her apartment. She closes the door.

"So..."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You called me because you wanted to come over."

"Oh, right."

"Mac, just make yourself at home. I'll go get the coffee."

I shake my head, "No Stella. I'm not in the mood for coffee."

"Okay," she states nervously, and sits down. "You can sit down you know," Stella smirks.

"Right," I smile sitting down next to Stella. "You said you wanted to live life to the fullest."

"I think I said live every day to the fullest."

"Of course you did," I mumble.

"I'm sorry, continue..." she stops talking.

"I don't think I should have came here," I said in haste, quickly standing up. I feel Stella's hand hold onto mine.

"Obviously it's something important. I'm here for you Mac. So if you sit down I can get to know what you want to know."

"I broke it off with Peyton," I sigh. Decided to get that in the open first.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know you didn't like her. I remember when I told you we were going out. We were in my office discussing a case, then you brought up Peyton, and when I told you, you grunted and left."

"Okay, I was alittle surprised about you wanting to go out with some one you work with."

"And why I didn't go out with you?"

"Mac, what is all this about?"

"I'm worried about you Stella," I frown.

"Haven't you always told me I'm the strongest person you know?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Your a good friend Mac."

"Living life to the fullest isn't the easiest thing to accomplish. What if you are positive for HIV, I think your confidence will just stop."

"Mac, you really care about me. I'll be fine," she assures me. "The question is will you?"

"I don't want to lose you Stell."

"You won't lose me Mac," she tells me and I look down.

She lifts my chin up with her hand.

"Just thinking about how life will be if I lose you isn't good."

"Then don't think about it. Like I said live every day to the fullest. Take risks, do anything so you don't waste the rest of your life worrying about the future."

"My future would be nothing with out you Stella," I admit. Not knowing that the truth is fixing to come out.

"You care about me. It's one of your best qualities."

"Your amazing Stella. I don't know what I could do with you not in my life. Truth is Stella, I love you."

"Mac..." she looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just you want to live every day to the fullest and I wanted to take up on it."

"No Mac, it's good you said something. I've been falling more in love with you each day. And I'm not just saying it. I mean it Mac, I love you... more than anything."

"I love you too Stella," I place my hands on her cheeks. I brought my lips to hers, once they connected, she started kissing back. Her hands go up around my neck. I offer a soft moan as Stella's tongue slipped past my lips. Things felt so good, but I had to pull back for air.

"Wow..." is all we manage to say. After a few breaths Stella spoke up first.

"That was better then I imagined our first kiss to be like."

"So I'm guessing you like living every day to the fullest."

"I was actually planning on starting that tomorrow, but I guess not now," Stella smiles.

"You are always starting things early."

"Except this new relationship between us."

"New relationship?" I smile.

"Don't be so smug, you love me, and I'm going to keep it that way. So,what would you like to do now?"

"I was very unsure about staying before I came inside, but now. I want to be here showing how much I love you."

"I like the sound of that," Stella smirks. She brought my lips to hers, as we started to kiss again.

This was the greatest feeling I had in a long time. I'm sure going to live every day with Stella to the fullest. I love her and she is the only thing I look forward to the future. Whatever Stella HIV results are, we would be strong TOGETHER.

* * *

_So yeah I know this one shot was short, all my episode based will be that way, for what I know. PLEASE REVIEW, it took me a while to get this story posted._


End file.
